THOMASUKE 4
100 will once again take on the tower two new obstacles are in Stage 3, The Arm Bike And Cliffhanger Commentators 1-80 Keisuke Hatsuta 81-100, Stage 2, Stage 3 And Stage 4:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 1 60 seconds 1 log climb 2 rolling log 3 shaking bridge 4 climbing down the log 5 wicked wall 6 tarzan jump 7 rope climb Competitors 1 Ichiro Atarashii CLEAR 13.7 seconds left. first number 1 to clear a stage in THOMASUKE 2 Kumiko Toyoshima D 1. log climb 3 Hiroyuki Asaoka CLEAR 22.7 seconds left 4 Jun Kubota 1. log climb 5 Riku Hayashi D 1. log climb 6 Nobuyoshi ito D 3. shaking bridge 7 Takashi Yo D 4. climbing down the log 8 Nao Terada CLEAR 12.9 seconds left. 4th woman in the history of THOMASUKE to clear Stage 1 9 Katsumi Yoshinaga D 3. shaking bridge 10 James Roland Green D 2. rolling log 11 Hiroki Takahashi 2. rolling log 12 Christopher Fields D 13 Yukio Hirano D 1. log climb 14 Haruo Takemoto D 7. rope climb. time out 15 Ayaka Hasebe D 1. log climb 16 Takuji Kobayashi D 1. log climb 17 Nobuyuki Nagai D 2. rolling log 18 Yoshiyuki Miyashita 1. log climb 19 Takuya Tanamaru D 7. rope climb. time out. was 3 seconds too late 20 Kenichi Yoshida 2. rolling log 21 Kotobuki Ishihara D 2. rolling log 22 Munetaka Miyazawa D 2. rolling log 23 Akira Iwasaki CLEAR 6.1 seconds left 24 Naomi Wada 7. rope climb. time out 25 Takuya Shimoyachi D 2. rolling log 26 Miki Ono CLEAR 7.2 seconds left. 5th woman to beat Stage 1 27 Hajime Terauchi 1. log climb 28 Shinichi Aizawa D 2. rolling log 29 Keisuke Saza D 2. rolling log 30 Tatsuya Yamamoto CLEAR 20.9 seconds left 31 Toyohisa Ijima D 1. log climb 32 Toru Takahashi D 1. log climb 33 Minoru Matsumoto D 4. climbing down the log 34 Akira Sakai D 5. wicked wall. time out 35 Haruo Takimoto 1. log climb 36 Kentaro Ito D 2. rolling log 37 Harley Saito D 2. rolling log 38 Chie Nishimura D 2. rolling log 39 Hayai Kusano D 3. shaking bridge 40 Eiichi Miura CLEAR 7.7 seconds left 41 Masami Nakamura D 2. rolling log 42 Yoshihito Yamamoto 2. rolling log 43 Takayuki Kawashima D CLEAR 4.9 seconds left 44 Hiroyuki Sato D CLEAR 8.6 seconds left 45 Masao Nishihama D 1. log climb 46 Taro Yabe D 1. log climb 47 Ken Nakata 1. log climb 48 Kenichi Ishijima D CLEAR 17.0 seconds left 49 Takashi Sakamoto D CLEAR 2.7 seconds left 50 Tadashi Koya 1. log climb 51 Tomihiro Tatsukawa 1. log climb 52 Shinji Matsushima 1. log climb 53 Takashi Hashidate D CLEAR 11.5 seconds left 54 Ryugo Suzuka in the tournament at 36 years old and would be youngest to clear Stage 1 if he cleared CLEAR 17.3 seconds left. youngest to clear stage 1 at 36 years old know that sounds weird but it is for now 55 Shigenori Kobayashi D 4. climbing down the log 56 Takashi Yamauchi D 2. rolling log 57 Yasuhiro Kawahara D 2. rolling log 58 Taro Kunuki D 1. log climb 59 Haruhisa Miyazawa D 3. shaking bridge 60 Waka Ayakura 7. rope climb. time out 61 Satoshi Kizaki D 4. climbing down the log 62 Masaaki Tatayama D CLEAR 12.3 seconds left 63 Kazuhide Tsutsui D 2. rolling log 64 Shusuke Sato D CLEAR 1.3 seconds left 65 Junpei Morita D 4. climbing down the log 66 Tomokazu Tanaka 2. rolling log 67 Kazuya Miyajima D 3. shaking bridge 68 Shinichi Yano D CLEAR 4.1 seconds left 69 Hiroshi Kawashima D CLEAR 5.6 seconds left 70 Makoto Kondo D 1. log climb 71 Takuyu Ueda D 2. rolling log 72 Riyojiro Hirata D 2. rolling log 73 Koichi Kansake CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 74 Ayako Iwasawa CLEAR 17.3 seconds left. 6th woman to clear Stage 1 75 Susumu Shigeno CLEAR 9.6 seconds left 76 Hiroyuki Nagahama D CLEAR 16.1 seconds left 77 Kazunori Eda D CLEAR 17.6 seconds left 78 Takuji Araki CLEAR 18.6 seconds left 79 Katsushige Fukushima D 2. rolling log 80 Masakazu Ebihara D 2. rolling log 81 Naoki Iketani CLEAR 10.6 seconds left 82 Tadao Ito D 1. log climb 83 Naoto Kashiwagi D 2. rolling log 84 Eriko Tsukamoto D 4. climbing down the log 85 Yasutoshi Kujirai D 2. rolling log 86 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 21.9 seconds left 87 Taka Sato D 3. shaking bridge 88 Ken Yasuda D 3. shaking bridge 89 Kiyokazu Endo D 7. rope climb. time out 90 Kazunori Hatakeyama D 7. rope climb. first to fall off the rope climb 91 Tadanori Fukayama 2. rolling log 92 Yan Yang CLEAR 13.7 seconds left. first woman to clear Stage 1 twice 93 Masahi Saeki D 2. rolling log 94 Travis Allen Schroeder CLEAR 19.3 seconds left 95 Hiroaki Yoshizaki D CLEAR 9.2 seconds left 96 Shane Kosugi D CLEAR 18.3 seconds left 97 Kane Kosugi CLEAR 24.9 seconds left 98 Shingo Yamamoto 2. rolling log 99 Akira Omori 2. rolling log 100 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 33.9 seconds left. new speed record!. fastest time 100 attempts 31 clears Stage 2 50 seconds 1 spider walk 2 moving walls 3 spider climb 4 5 continuous hammers 5 reverse conveyor 6 wall lifting Competitors 1 Ichiro Atarashii 4. 5 continuous hammers 3 Hiroyuki Asaoka CLEAR 5.3 seconds left 8 Nao Terada CLEAR 9.8 seconds left. 3rd woman to clear Stage 2 23 Akira Iwasaki D 1. spider climb 26 Miki Ono 3. spider climb 30 Tatsuya Yamamoto D 3. spider climb 40 Eiichi Miura D CLEAR 13.3 seconds left 43 Takayuki Kawashima D 3. spider climb 44 Hiroyuki Sato CLEAR 12.3 seconds left 48 Kenichi Ishijima D 3. spider climb 49 Takashi Sakamoto D CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 53 Takashi Hashidate D 3. spider climb 54 Ryugo Suzuka D 4. 5 continuous hammers 62 Masaaki Tatayama 1. spider walk 64 Shusuke Sato CLEAR 4.1 seconds left 68 Shinichi Yano D 3. spider climb 69 Hiroshi Kawashima D 1. spider climb 73 Koichi Kansake D CLEAR 4.1 seconds left. lol again?? 74 Ayako Iwasawa 2. moving walls 75 Susumu Shigeno 3. spider climb 76 Hiroyuki Nagahama D 2. moving walls 77 Kazunori Eda D 3. spider climb 78 Takuji Araki 1. spider walk 81 Naoki Iketani CLEAR 18.6 seconds left. Fastest Time 86 Kazuhiko Akiyama 4. 5 continuous hammers 92 Yan Yang 4. 5 continuous hammers 94 Travis Allen Schroeder CLEAR 18.1 seconds left 95 Hiroaki Yoshizaki D CLEAR 17.6 seconds left 96 Shane Kosugi D 3. spider climb 97 Kane Kosugi CLEAR 18.1 seconds left. again? 100 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 13.7 seconds left 31 attempts 12 clears new Stage 2 clear record! Stage 3 no time limit 1 pole jump 2 propeller bars 3 arm bike 4 cliffhanger 5 pipe slider Competitors 3 Hiroyuki Asaoka 1. pole jump 0:02 8 Nao Terada 4. cliffhanger 0:32 40 Eiichi Miura Cut 5. pipe slider 0:53 44 Hiroyuki Sato D 2. propeller bars 0:17 49 Takashi Sakamoto D 1. pole jump 0:01 64 Shusuke Sato 4. cliffhanger 0:39 73 Koichi Kansake D 1. pole jump 0:02 81 Naoki Iketani D 2. propeller bars 0:19 94 Travis Allen Schroeder 5. pipe slider 1:40. failed dismount 95 Hiroaki Yoshizaki D 4. cliffhanger 0:41 97 Kane Kosugi 1. pole jump 0:03 100 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 1:04 12 attempts 1 clear lowest amount advancing to final stage! Stage 4 15m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 15m Competitors 100 Katsumi Yamada 1. rope climb. time out. pressed the buzzer 0.03 seconds too late 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas however because of this near-kanzenseiha the course will be redesigned and harder than ever we will see you next time on THOMASUKE, the ultimate obstacle course!